


Andoral and Stone

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Disc Worlds [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Slavery, Anal Sex, Cock and Ball Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Anders, Slave!Hawke, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues where the slave world left off in "A World of Slavery".</p><p>This follows Fenris and Anders through the beginnings of Carver's quest for slave rights. This one is going to be mostly smut with a side of plot.</p><p>If you're not into slave kink please pass this up. Consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anders cried out again as Master thrust deep and hard inside of him. Hands pulled his hips backwards as he watched his own cock bounce from the force. Slowly he pulled out and Anders panted in anticipation, crying out again when Master buried himself in his backside. He listened to Master’s grunts and groans between the noises he made. His thrusts sped, his breath coming in gasps. Anders loved the feeling of his balls slapping on his arse, being full of his Master’s cock, the grip tightening on his hips.

When Master slammed into him and pulled at his hips while they were flush, Anders knew he’d found his release. There was joy followed by sorrow as his arse was emptied. The sorrow, which he tried to keep carefully hidden from Master, didn’t last long this night. The phallus was eased into his entrance and Anders let a small happy sigh slip.

“Very good,” Master murmured as he caressed Anders’ arse.

Anders remained carefully still, his head between his arms and watched his cock twitch every so often. He felt Master’s hands stroking his back, rubbing his thighs lightly and squeezing his arse. Gentle pressure on each of his balls produced a small gasp and renewed the pleasant ache. Master shifted from behind to the side and continued stroking and petting him. He reveled silently in the attention he was being given. Master was normally very generous with praise and Anders had sorely missed his touch.

“Tell me what has transpired while I was away,” said Master while he stroked lightly over his arse.

“Master was visited by Master Carver Amell,” Anders replied immediately.

“The Hawke boy?”

“Master Carver has been recognized as the only heir to Mistress Leandra Amell.”

“Go on,” Master said softly.

Anders felt hair tickling his back moments before he felt the weight of his Master’s head. “Brother Sebastian had sent him to Master. Master Carver wishes to petition for slave rights. He wishes to halt the activities of…the breakers.”

He couldn’t help the hitch in his voice or the tremble in his arms. Thinking of his previous master always brought about fear. His erection began wilting despite the leash wrapped tightly around it. Master made a shushing noise and rubbed his belly while the other slid up and down his thigh. Anders clamped his mouth shut and focused on Master’s soothing hands.

“How did he reply?” Master asked after a few minutes.

“He asked Master Carver to return in two days. Before Master Carver returned he brought me to the bedroom and asked many questions.” Anders swallowed nervously and continued, trying to keep his voice even. “I do not believe he found my answers pleasing.”

“Were you truthful?” Master asked sternly as he sat up. His hands disappeared as well and Anders held in a whine of disappointment.

“Yes Master.”

“His world is very different,” Master said as he began unwinding his leash from his cock and balls. Anders held in another whine of disappointment. “It is very likely he did not find the answers pleasing.”

His sack was cupped when the leash fluttered to the bed. Anders raised his head to a more comfortable position but kept his eyes on the bedspread. Master tugged gently and rolled his balls lightly before pulling the bit at his chin. The end was tucked under the cord but Anders remained in the position his Master had demanded.

“You did well,” said Master affectionately stroking his cheek. “Did he agree to help Carver Amell?”

“Yes Master,” Anders replied. “He, Master Carver and Brother Sebastian have discussed ways that a slave’s magic may benefit their master. He invited them to lunch tomorrow to discuss further.”

“It will be good to see Sebastian and Garrett,” Master said happily. “Perhaps Sebastian will have time to spare.”

“If it pleases Master I would be honored to perform with Garrett.”

“We’ll have to ask Sebastian but that would please me greatly. Up to your knees.”

Anders rose immediately and gasped as the phallus inside him moved. He closed his eyes quickly as Master moved in front of him. The hoops through his nipples were tugged and Master kissed his cheek.

“I would have you again before we retire,” he said softly. “Make me hard and lay on your back.”

While he spoke Anders hand was moved to his cock. The brief burst of magic he was allowed filled him with joy. He kept his eyes shut as he shifted on the bed to lie on his back. The phallus shifted again and he gasped once more. His legs were lifted and spread apart then pushed almost to his chest.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Master ordered.

Anders held his legs behind his knees and felt a pillow placed under his raised arse. His excitement grew as the phallus was teased out. Master’s cock replaced it quickly. He lost track of how long he lay there panting at the steady pace his Master set. His arms shook from the effort it took to hold himself in position. Listening to his pleased noises, feeling his cock shuttling in and out, his hands gripping his ankles to steady himself, Anders was content for the first time since the man who looked like Master had taken his place. There was the joy when Master spent himself and the sorrow when his arse was empty. Anders was rolled to his side and Master lay behind him.

“Sleep now,” Master whispered as he snuggled up behind him.

He fell asleep quickly, happy that his Master had returned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anders woke alone in Master’s bed. After a moment of panic he found Master at the desk. He quietly rolled off of the bed and crawled quickly across the room to kneel at his feet. Master had organized his desk and was reading the note the other one had received from the golem. He didn’t think Master had been up very long, his cock was still stiff. Anders was relieved and hopeful that he would be allowed to take care of it.

“Where is the disc?” Master asked running his fingers through Anders’ hair.

“In the pouch on the nightstand Master,” Anders replied softly.

“We must return it this afternoon.” Master set the paper on the desk and turned in his chair. He ran his fingers through Anders’ hair. “Attend me.”

He scooted forward a little between Master’s legs and eagerly took his cock into his mouth. Anders closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, sinking down until his lips were at the base. The fingers in his hair held him there for a moment and Master sighed. He swallowed twice around the intrusion, pressing his tongue along the bottom as he rose. While he took deep breaths through his nose, Anders poked his tongue into Master’s slit, swirled around the head, pressed on the underside as he sunk back down.

Finding his rhythm was easy despite having only attended the other one twice. Master was soon breathing heavily and Anders expected him to peak momentarily. After a knock on the door the fingers that had never left his hair gripped the sides of his head, halting his down stroke. Anders held himself carefully still with the head of Master’s cock at the back of his mouth.

“Come in,” Master growled irritably.

“Please forgive me Master,” Polly said apologetically. “But Brother Sebastian is waiting in the study. He wishes to see you right away.”

“Send him here,” Master said thoughtfully after a moment. When the door had shut Anders was pulled off of him, his head held inches away from the tip of his cock. “Does Sebastian know that I’ve been away?”

“I am uncertain Master,” Anders replied immediately. “When he remained here for a night I informed Garrett that Master wasn’t my Master.”

“Sebastian likely knows,” Master murmured. “What could bring him here so early?”

“Master,” Anders said hesitantly. “Am I to finish?”

“Not just yet.”

Master guided his head to rest on his thigh. Anders watched his cock longingly, enjoying Master’s fingers running through his hair and the occasional stroke to his cheek. The next knock on the door was brief and it opened very quickly afterwards. Anders could hear the rustle of fabric before the door shut once more.

“Forgive my early intrusion,” Brother Sebastian began. His voice was calm and even. “But I am worried for Anders. You haven’t been…”

“He has gone home,” Master interrupted. “And he did not take proper care of Anders.”

“Fenris,” he sighed in relief. “Is it truly you?”

“Yes my friend,” Master said warmly. “Do you have time? We have much to talk about.”

“I have the whole day free,” replied Sebastian. “Have I interrupted?”

“Yes but perhaps for the better. Would you consider…I have missed you so.”

Anders’ heart sped up and he bit his lip. He knew what his Master wanted and fervently hoped Brother Sebastian would agree.

“It has been a while hasn’t it,” Sebastian said softly. “Yes. Garrett, take Anders to the bed and prepare him please.”

“Yes Master,” Garrett said.

Master’s hands disappeared and Anders took Garrett’s hand. He was pulled up and Garrett squeezed briefly before letting go. Their Master’s voices became quiet murmurs as they walked to the bed. Anders knelt beside it close to the nightstand and shuffled forwards until his hips were pressed to the side of the bed. Anders made sure his cock was pointed down and bent until his chest rested on the bed. Garrett spread his legs and Anders rested a hand on his neck after moving his hair out of the way.

Because of his vows Brother Sebastian was only allowed to find release with another through the use of slaves. The use of another’s slave was technically not forbidden but it was something that generally wasn’t done. It was Master’s participation that might get him in trouble. His vows didn’t specifically forbid Brother Sebastian from using his slave at the same time as another but neither Master nor Sebastian were willing to risk asking.

It might have been slightly safer for them to use Garrett but much like himself, Garrett had previously been slave to a breaker. He had confided in Anders long ago that his papers had specified that he was to be sold to a woman or a man that preferred being penetrated. Brother Sebastian had been kind and patient with Garrett and he no longer feared taking his cock. He was still terrified of taking any other cock however. Anders was more than happy to be filled up.

Garrett poured oil over his entrance and pressed a finger into him. Another finger was quickly added and he spread them stretching Anders open. He focused on the tapping he felt on his thigh rather than the fingers in his arse.

“Master was very concerned for you,” he tapped rapidly. “I’m glad Master Fenris has returned.”

“I’m sorry to have worried Brother Sebastian,” Anders replied. “Master returned last night.” A third finger was pushed into him and it grew harder to ignore them.

“How many?” Garrett asked.

“Twice.”

His thigh was squeezed before Garrett moved that hand to his arse. Three fingers became four and Anders began whimpering slightly as he panted. He moved his arms beside his head and gripped the rumpled bedspread in his fists. Garrett pushed on his arse to keep him from pushing back and taking more of his hand than he was ready for. When the last row of knuckles glided in and out Garrett rubbed the outside of his thigh.

“Anders is ready Master,” he said as both of his hands disappeared.

“Thank you Garrett,” Brother Sebastian said from close by.

Anders panted as he rose to his feet. He turned his head as Brother Sebastian sat next to him. Two pairs of hands guided him onto Brother Sebastian’s lap. His stiff member slide easily into Anders, his hands at Anders’ hips held him in place. Anders closed his eyes and placed his hands on Brother Sebastian’s shoulders. He trembled in excitement as Master rubbed his back.

Master’s cock was slowly pushed in him as well. His own cock was rock hard and likely weeping already. Anders moaned and he struggled to maintain even breaths. When both were seated he was sandwiched between them. Master’s chest was flush with his back, his chest flush with Brother Sebastian, their arms around him. No words were spoken.

Brother Sebastian’s lips met his and Anders returned his kiss, pouring every ounce of affection his Master held for Brother Sebastian into it. Master kissed his shoulder as Brother Sebastian broke their kiss. Anders gripped his shoulders as both moved away slightly. He rose up on their cocks, careful not to let either slip out of him, and sunk back down with a quiet groan. They gasped in tandem as Anders rose again.

He did his best to keep the pace steady and his own moans of pleasure quiet. They could not love each other as a married couple would. Their cocks were pressed together tightly inside of him, both taking their pleasure from him. He knew their hands were locked to the others biceps, their legs in a tangle around him, kissing him instead of each other as they wanted. Anders was their conduit.

Anders listened for their signs, Master’s well-loved grunts and Brother Sebastian’s soulful moans. He rose and fell faster, trembling from fatigue and the closeness of his own orgasm. Anders couldn’t stave it off when he was used in this fashion. His arse completely full and stretched around them, the passionate kisses, and their arms locked around him, Anders cried out as the tightly coiled tension in his body released. With his cock spilling seed onto Brother Sebastian he struggled to keep the steady rise and fall, his strained muscles clenching around them.

When they had each spilled their seed inside of him after a few long minutes, Anders slumped forward onto Brother Sebastian. He whispered soothing things and stroked his hair while Master disentangled himself. Anders was passed to Master, unable to help the process. His limbs shook, his backside terribly empty now, his breathing heavy and exhausted. Master kissed him on the lips then a gentle kiss brushed across his closed eyelids.

“You have done well,” Master said affectionately. “Thank you Anders. Garrett will remain with you. Rest as long as you need to.”

“Master…is…” he slurred quietly.

“Shh, I know,” Master whispered. “Sleep now.”

“Yes…Master.”


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris watched Garrett move Anders to his pallet on the floor as he pulled on a dark blue robe. Anders was carefully laid out on his back, eyes closed. Garrett stroked his cheek, fingers tapping on his shoulder in the silent form of communication they had developed. Anders smiled briefly and nodded slightly. Garrett moved so he was sitting against the bed with his legs crossed and helped Anders roll to his side, his head resting in Garrett’s lap, a hand resting on his shoulder and the other running through his silky golden hair.

Sebastian gripped his shoulder and smiled as he gestured to the door. He was also wearing a robe and Fenris nodded. Instead of going to the bathing chamber he slowly led them to the dining room. Fenris couldn’t help but think of the Garrett and Anders he’d just spent almost two weeks with.

“They were lovers in his world,” Fenris said softly.

“They are here too,” Sebastian said. “As much as they can be.”

“They weren’t collared,” he whispered. “Free mages.” Fenris shook his head and continued in a normal tone. “They delighted in tormenting me. Loud sex, arguing with me…very different. What was he like?”

“Like you in many ways,” said Sebastian. “He managed to fool almost everyone. He seemed…horrified at first. Then he allowed Anders to be bred. I wasn’t positive that he wasn’t you until I left Garrett with him.”

“I’m surprised he allowed that. I’m astonished that he used Anders at all. Considering their reactions, he just might end up dead if they find out. My life was threatened more than once.”

“It must have been horrible for you.”

“I am home now,” Fenris said warmly. “Tell me everything that happened.”

Fenris sent a couple of plates of food and a pitcher of water to his room for the slaves before he and Sebastian sat at the dining room table. Sebastian spoke through half the morning relaying to him what he knew of his counterpart’s actions. He had spent a lot of time at home as well as wandering the city. What he did at home Anders could likely fill in though he knew it wasn’t what he would have been doing.

Even though his counterpart hadn’t taken proper care of Anders, Fenris didn’t hold it against him. He likely felt as they did about slavery and had mostly done what he thought was right. They refused to understand. To normal slaves it wouldn’t have mattered if they weren’t used regularly. Slaves who had been in the hands of a breaker were a different matter. They were often sold with odd fears and strange quirks.

Broken slaves held little personality. The process of ridding them of their rebellious natures left them little better than Tranquil. When Fenris had bought Anders if he wasn’t being used constantly he was terrified of being deemed useless. A year of patience and the constant use of anal plugs had settled him somewhat but it had taken almost three years to bring back what personality he now had. It seemed that Anders had been well behaved despite his lack of use however and Fenris was proud of him.

The dishes and remaining food had been cleared away long before Anders and Garrett joined them. It was refreshing to see them dressed appropriately. Anders looked like he’d been washed, his hair combed and tied back. His piercings had been changed and they shined pleasantly. The gauzy black silk loincloth he’d chosen told Fenris that he was still feeling a little unsure. Fenris stroked his cheek after he’d knelt beside him.

“Tell me of Carver Amell,” he said leaning back in his chair.

“He came to me some months ago,” Sebastian said. His hand glided over Garrett’s hair absently as he continued. “Garrett is his elder sibling. He had found out I purchased him from the Knight-Captain. Carver wants to expand the uses of mage slaves. We have been discussing helpful things they may be allowed to do.”

“I spoke with _them_ about the uses of magic. Have we discussed the obstacles we will face?”

“That is what we are to talk about today. Goodness he should be here in an hour or so.”

“Then perhaps we should get dressed,” said Fenris as he stood.

“I believe I’ll make use of a guest room,” said Sebastian. “You have been missed greatly.”

His gaze turned briefly to Anders and Fenris nodded in understanding. He knew of Anders’ fears and quirks just as Fenris knew Garrett’s. It was what had brought him to the mansion so early. Sebastian had come to demand the other use his slave properly. Fenris had every intention of making up for the last weeks. He’d missed Anders just as much.

Since he didn’t want to hurt his slave the mage’s arse would have to be avoided. This morning’s activities, while enjoyable for everyone, often left him a little sore. Anders would be just as eager to please if Fenris wanted to use him there but he wouldn’t risk it. His mouth was just as enjoyable and there were other ways Fenris could sooth his worry. Fenris left the dining room with Anders the perfect distance behind him. He went directly to his room, his cock already hardening in anticipation.

“Close the door,” Fenris demanded when they’d reached the bedroom moments later.

He pulled the tie holding his robe closed and smiled when Anders knelt in front of him without having to be told. His eyes were closed as he raised his head.

“Now you may finish,” he said brushing Anders’ lips with the head of his cock.

Fenris sighed in contentment as his dick was engulfed by Anders’ warm wet mouth. His tongue pressed along the bottom as he sunk down to the root. As he always did, Fenris held him there for a second. Anders swallowed twice, his hands holding lightly to Fenris’ hips to steady himself. Slowly back up, tongue pressing and swirling, cheeks hollowed as he sucked. After a deep breath through his nose Anders sunk back down, pausing, swallowing, and swallowing again before rising. Fenris closed his eyes and let his head drop back, moaning softly.

Anders repeated the pattern over and over. Fenris stood still and let him work. His warm wet mouth, his throat tight and rippling as he swallowed around his cock. He didn’t need to warn Anders when he was close, the mage knew after having done this nearly every morning since Fenris had purchased him. Fenris grunted and held Anders to him as he came. He let go before the spasms had finished, letting him breath before swallowing the rest. Anders slowly rose, keeping his lips together to catch every drop.

“Very good,” Fenris said stroking his cheek.

He was panting slightly, cheeks flushed, eyes shut so that he wouldn’t look Fenris in the eye. Anders smiled very briefly at the praise and leaned into his petting ever so slightly. If there was one thing he’d liked about the horrible place he’d been to it was seeing his eyes. They were warm amber. He would have liked to see Anders looking up at him with his lips stretched around his cock. That would have to be a task for later however. Right now Anders needed reassurance.

“Stand,” he ordered.

Fenris stepped around behind him and unfastened the loincloth. He spread Anders’ arse cheeks and pulled the fabric from between. His cock was softening quickly but Fenris nestled it between them as he wrapped his arms around him.

“You have done well while I was away,” Fenris said softly close to his ear. “I wish to reward you.” He pulled the loincloth loose and tucked the ends under his cord to get it out of the way. “You will have more jewelry. Here.” Fenris rubbed his navel. “And here.” He brushed the tip of his cock.

“Master…” Anders said in an excited whisper. “It will be pleasing to look upon.”

“Yes,” he said. “Perhaps I will purchase more silk for you. So that I may see your loveliness even when clothed.”

“Master is most kind,” said Anders his voice slightly more controlled.

“Harden yourself and remain here,” said Fenris.

He kissed his cheek and pulled away. Fenris strode quickly to the nightstand and pulled out a length of gold cord. When he turned Anders was standing in the exact same spot stroking his cock. Fenris knelt in front of him and pushed his thighs apart slightly when his hand fell back to his side. The cord was wrapped snugly around the base of his cock before being wound around each of his balls and tied so that it wouldn’t come loose. Anders gasped when he stroked his cock a few times and moaned when his balls were rubbed.

Satisfied, he stood and pulled the ends of the loincloth from the cord at his waist. “You will remain tied until Carver Amell has left. Clothe yourself and fetch a basin of water. I wish to be cleaned.”

“Yes Master,” Anders said unable to hide his excited relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for brief mentions of past abuse.**

Anders listened intently to their conversation yesterday. This subject wouldn’t likely affect him much but Master was trying to prevent others from being owned by a breaker. Those months still made him shiver in fear. It was decided yesterday that the best way to convince the decision makers would be to show them how useful a slave could be. Anders and Garrett had been thrilled with the idea that they would be allowed to use their magic more. Master Carver’s slave seemed pleased as well even though she had submitted to the training Anders and Garrett had resisted.

Master had used his mouth before bed and his arse the next morning before bathing. He had once again been promised new jewelry for exceptional behavior and had been diligent in the tasks given to him. Anders hadn’t expected it to happen that very morning. After breakfast Master had gone to the shop that exclusively sold mage clothing. All of his loincloths were now opaque silk in a variety of colors. Delivery arrangements were made then Master went directly to the shop that specialized in slave decoration.

The golden barbell that now adorned his belly wasn’t too painful or bothersome. The ring that had been inserted through the slit and pierced through the bottom of his cock head was. Master had seemed very pleased with its appearance and Anders was as well. He knew he’d get used to the feel of it but until it healed he was very aware of its painful presence.

When they arrived home Master took him straight to the bedroom. His clothing was removed and Master stood back, admiring his appearance. He was ordered to bend at the waist and Anders did so immediately. Oil was rubbed on his entrance and moments later one of his smaller plugs was seated inside of him. Master caressed his arse, murmuring praise. Anders was a little confused but happy that Master was pleased and glad the terrible emptiness was gone.

“Onto your knees,” Master ordered softly.

“Yes Master,” said Anders evenly hoping Master would use his mouth.

“Spread them.”

Anders spread his legs apart, curious at this departure from normal but not worried. Master knelt in front of him and took his hand from one knee. He turned it palm up and gingerly placed Anders’ flaccid cock on it. Anders was careful to remain impassive despite the oddness of the situation and also careful not to press or move the ring that now adorned the tip of his cock.

“Do not be frightened,” Master said softly. He stroked down Anders’ cheek with the back of his hand. “You remember yesterday’s conversation with Sebastian and Carver.”

“Yes Master.”

“You will be very important to our goal.” His hand slid down Anders’ back and wiggled the plug. “You’re magical strengths will have the best chance at convincing them the breakers are unnecessary. I am not certain how to help you learn to use them however.”

“Master?” Anders said nervously.

“Heal yourself,” Master ordered evenly.

He was being granted access to his magic. Anders had no idea how to do what he was being ordered to do with it however. His instinctive reaction was to prostrate himself and beg forgiveness for his failings. Instead he reached for what he was being allowed and tried to make the new piercing feel like his older ones did. When nothing happened after a few moments he began trembling.

“I’m sorry Master,” he whimpered beginning to lean over. “I beg for mercy.”

Hands at his shoulders stopped his decent. “Shh,” Master said softly. “You will not be punished. I did not expect immediate success.”

Anders felt Master’s arms around him, rubbing and stroking, head resting on his shoulder. Gradually the trembling ceased and he was slightly less scared of being punished. When he couldn’t or wouldn’t complete a task his former Master’s wrath was swift and terrible.

“You were a healer in his world,” Master murmured in his ear. “I spent a portion of one day watching him close wounds and cure illness. He claimed the spell used was a basic spell that most could cast.”

Master’s words stirred something deep inside him. It was unfamiliar and Anders pushed the feeling away. His purpose was to please his Master. His previous owner had made that abundantly clear. The public use stocks had been terrible but they were preferable to long days spent in a tiny cell, alone and in the dark. While locked in the stocks he had learned to sleep when someone didn’t want his mouth. During his time with the breaker he was not allowed to sleep unless he’d been used, often three or four times during the day.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force his mind blank. The plug in his arse was wiggled and he relaxed a little more into Master’s embrace. Anders focused on the soothing strokes to his bottom, Master’s unique scent and the soft reassuring things he whispered.

“I know you can do this,” Master said encouragingly. “You will think on this spell and we will try again tomorrow.”

“Yes Master,” said Anders calmly.

Master kissed his temple and nudged him upright. Anders stood after him and followed him to the drawer his clothing was kept in. The plug still seated inside of him was further calming. It would remain until Master removed it but he hoped it would be left for a while.

“Ah they have arrived,” said Master happily. “I wish to see you in the red silk.”

Anders took the loincloth that was held out for him. He draped it over the cord and carefully pulled the ends between his legs. When he was dressed Master walked around him.

“Very nice,” Master said approvingly. “You will inform Norma of the care instructions for your new jewelry then join me in the dining room.”

“Yes Master.”

Anders turned and headed for the door, saddened that Master hadn’t wanted his mouth but already trying to figure out how to accomplish the first task he’d been given. Master was kind and patient but he didn’t want to disappoint him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier than expected. This just sort of overwhelmed me though and I got it down as soon as I could. =)

Anders stood perfectly still, hands hanging at his side and his eyes downcast. Brother Sebastian was inspecting his new jewelry, Garrett looking curiously but surreptitiously from his station by the wall. He had not been allowed clothing this morning and was in fact the first time he’d been allowed to stand since Master had inserted the plug with an attached tail.

The coarse horse hair, colored to match that on his head, tickled his thighs when he moved. The plug was larger around than most Master used and longer as well. It brushed up against that spot inside frequently. Anders normally liked the tail and the way it filled him up. Master liked the way it teased him, the way it made Anders even more eager to have his Master use his arse. Today was a little different however.

His mouth had been exclusively used since Anders had failed the first time. Anders hoped this was because of the piercing, they’d been cautioned against penetration for at least two weeks. It was worrisome because he had also failed to heal the piercing when ordered every morning. Master had been extremely tolerant with his lack of success but this morning’s failure had been met with a frustrated sigh.

Master had used his mouth and then ordered Anders to his hands and knees. The tail had been inserted along with an order to remain on his hands and knees. This was the mildest punishment Anders was given. The tail was making him eager for his Master’s cock but he had little hope of Master actually using his arse until he healed the piercing. He was more than a little worried.

Brother Sebastian had been busier than normal in the last week and a half and had visited only a few times. Now was the first chance Master had had to show him off. They were currently in the study; Brother Sebastian leaned over admiring the golden ring through his cock. He bit his cheek as his slit was rubbed lightly, moving the ring that came out of it. It didn’t hurt nearly as bad but was still a bit sore.

“It looks very becoming,” Brother Sebastian said standing upright. He brushed the barbell at Anders’ navel and tugged on one of his nipple rings. “They draw the eyes to his best features. Will the cock ring affect his status as a stud?”

“Down,” Master ordered. Anders dropped to his hands and knees immediately. “Only until it heals fully.” Master pulled the end of his leash from the cuff at his wrist and knelt down next to him and began tying it to a hidden ring on the bottom of the end table he was next to. “I have been thinking of adding a fine golden chain, leading from his nipples down to the new one.”

Master stood and Anders felt fear engulf him as he moved towards the door.

“Stay in this room Garrett,” Brother Sebastian said before following.

Anders held in a sigh of relief.

“Yes Master,” Garrett replied.

“That would look lovely but what about…” said Brother Sebastian as Master opened the door.

Their conversation moved out of the room, the door shut behind them. Anders was grateful Garrett was allowed to stay but he was more fearful now than he had been all day. Master was very disappointed in him.

“Garrett,” he whimpered quietly.

“Anders,” Garrett whispered. “What happened?”

“Master wants me to heal myself…the new ring…” Anders said close to tears. “I can’t figure out how!”

“Oh no…”

“Garrett,” Anders whimpered again. “What am I going to do?”

“Keep trying. The things Master wishes of me are difficult too,” he said appearing in front of him. “I’ve been spanked.”

“What if I can’t?” whispered Anders fearfully. “Master is really going to punish me…leave me in the room…”

“Shh, don’t say that.” Garrett cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “Master Fenris loves you. You can do it. Think of all the slaves we can help.”

Anders closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He nodded slightly, comforted by Garrett’s touch, and thought of the apprentices in the Gallows. If this difficult task could keep even one of them from his former Master, Anders would endure much worse punishments than this.

“Can you help me think of something else to try?” Anders asked after a moment.

“Would it help if I told you how I managed to do it?” Garrett said.

“It might,” said Anders nervously glancing at the door. “How long do you think they’ll be gone?”

“I don’t know,” Garrett said also glancing at the door. “I’ll sit next to you so we can talk silently. He did just say not to leave the room.”

Garrett shifted around to kneel at his side, their shoulders touching. Anders watched him tap his fingers hoping it would help.

*

“I hope this works,” Fenris said softly as they entered the bathing chamber.

The bath was full of steaming water as he’d ordered before they’d gone into the study. Fenris began undressing and watched Sebastian undress, eager despite Anders’ troubling repeated failures.

“I do too,” Sebastian replied. “Garrett and Neria have great potential to aid society but Anders just might convince them.”

“Do you know how well Carver is doing?”

“He has met with more success than we have. Her strengths apparently lie with some of the spells they are taught.”

“Have you spoken with Mother Bridgett about allowing Anders to make attempts at healing the orphanage children? The new piercing won’t last much longer as a viable test.”

Fenris sat on the edge of the tub, his cock already getting hard. Sebastian sat next to him, his cock stiffening as well.

“I have. She has agreed to allow it.”

“Good.”

“How long should we leave them?”

“An hour,” Fenris said after a moment of thought. “Any longer and Anders may begin to worry.”

“I could leave Garrett here,” Sebastian said. “Our last attempt was a stunning success and I’d like to reward him.”

“When Anders has also succeeded,” said Fenris shaking his head. “I do not wish to confuse him.”

Sebastian nodded. “I hope Garrett can help him.”

Fenris smiled and nodded, leaned over briefly and rested his cheek on Sebastian’s shoulder. He gripped his cock and began stroking slowly, watching intently as Sebastian also fisted his cock.


	6. Chapter 6

Brother Sebastian had stayed for lunch and had left shortly afterwards. By the time the meal was finished Anders’ shoulders ached and his cock was stiff from being teased by the tail plug. Master had retired to his reading room and Anders knelt by his chair, hands still on the floor, trying to decide if he dared beg for another chance. He wasn’t at all sure that he could accomplish the task Master had set for him every morning after his first failure. Armed with Garrett’s suggestions he was willing to risk further punishment for a small hope of success.

There was a book open in Master’s lap and he was absently stroking along Anders’ back. Anders was afraid Master wouldn’t touch his arse until he could accomplish healing his new piercing. He desperately wanted Master to use his arse and pushed his fear away.

“Master,” Anders said softly.

“Hmm?” Master hummed.

“May I…be allowed an attempt?” he asked hesitantly.

“Present your arse,” Master ordered.

Anders stood and moved in front of him quickly, bent at the waist, hands just above his knees. The book thumped shut and he felt Master’s hands gripping his arse. Master squeezed his cheeks, rubbing lightly before smacking the inside of his leg. He widened his stance and bit his lip as Master gripped his sack, pulling down gently. Anders gasped when the plug was wiggled. It was slowly drawn almost out of him and pushed back in just as slowly. His grip on his knees tightened his breathing becoming heavy pants. Anders groaned softly as Master teased him with the tail plug.

“You want my cock,” Master said evenly after a few minutes had passed.

“Yes Master,” Anders replied desperately.

“Then you must succeed,” he said seating the tail once more.

The grip on his sack didn’t change but Master began tugging on the tail. It pressed on that spot and Anders’ panting became breathless little moans.

“Ah…Master…please…,” Anders begged haltingly. “I wish to…obey. Please…”

“Very well.” Master’s hand disappeared from his sack and the tail was eased out completely. “Heal yourself.”

Anders took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Without moving anything else he held his cock and reached for his magic. He concentrated on the tip, where the ring had been pushed through the bottom. Anders directed his magic there and searched. He sensed something and focused on it, pushing the magic into that spot. There was a brief moment of warmth at the head of his cock and the odd thing he sensed was gone. He let go of his magic and felt Master closing him off.

“A blue glow,” Master said calmly. “Pull on the ring.”

A gentle tug brought only pressure. Anders held in a sob of relief.

“You have done well,” Master murmured as he stood. “We will be visiting the orphanage. Mother Bridgett has agreed to allow you to attempt to heal the children there.”

Hands were stroking his back. Anders could feel Master against his arse. “Yes Master,” he whispered. His voice trembled and his legs shook, hopeful that his arse would soon be full.

“On your knees in the chair,” Master ordered briskly. “And do not make a mess.”

Anders turned quickly and climbed up into the chair. He gripped the back his arse stuck out and waited. Slick was rubbed between his cheeks followed by Master slowly pushing the head of his cock in. Hands gripped his shoulders, kneading, loosening tense muscles. He listened to Master praise him, glad that Garrett’s advice had helped.

One of Master’s hands disappeared from his shoulder and reappeared at his hip. Anders focused on staving off his release. It wouldn’t do to disobey now that he’d finally pleased his Master. Anders cried out when Master pushed his cock into Anders’ arse with one swift thrust. He gripped the chair back tightly pushing against the powerful strokes. Master’s other hand at his shoulders soon moved to his hip and the thrusts sped.

There was little time for thought. Anders let out a steady stream of moans, enjoying the missed feel of his Master’s cock shuttling in and out of his arse. All too soon Master grunted and buried himself within Anders. He felt the disappointment when Master pulled out but stood quickly when his arse was slapped.

“Clean me,” Master said as he slumped into the chair. 

“Yes Master,” Anders said.

He pulled a soft cloth out of the end table drawer and knelt between Master’s legs. His attention was already on the book he’d been reading and Anders carefully wiped the oil from his cock. Anders righted his clothing and knelt beside the chair to wait for his next command.

Without the tail plug teasing him his cock swiftly softened. He hoped his success had gotten him out of trouble. That he hadn’t been sent for a loincloth was a little worrisome. Anders concentrated on what he felt as he’d been attempting to heal himself, hoping he could repeat it at the orphanage. The thought of helping the children there brought up the same unfamiliar feeling that being told he was a healer in a different world had. He wondered if the other Anders always felt this odd warmth in his chest.

After a while the book snapped shut and Master stood. He took the tail plug and gave it to the first normal slave they came across for cleaning. Anders followed him quietly and grew excited when he realized they were headed for the bedroom. Master dug around in the chest of toys and sat on the bed with a long length of thin teal silk. He sat on his bed and motioned Anders forward.

“Until your success has been repeated at the orphanage you are not allowed to let your cock get stiff,” Master said.

“Yes Master,” Anders said disappointedly.

The silk was tied loosely around his cock and balls. Master wrapped the silk lightly around his flaccid penis from base to almost the tip and back. His balls were also loosely wrapped, the end tucked under the first knot. Only the very end of his cock was free of the teal silk.

“Clothe yourself and join me in the dining room,” said Master as he stood. “Do not fear my pet.” His voice was full of affection and Anders leaned into the caress on his cheek. “We will go to the orphanage tomorrow. I believe you will succeed.”

“Yes Master.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Brief mentions of past abuse, non/dub-con.**

Anders knelt at Master’s feet. He’d been fed a small amount of wine and a larger than average portion of Master’s salad as well as a larger portion of his sandwich. He tried to pay attention to the conversation Master and Brother Sebastian were having but he found it difficult. Garrett was on the other side of the table kneeling but the long tablecloth prevented them from seeing one another.

They had gone straight to the orphanage after breakfast. Anders had been taken to the infirmary and he’d healed five of the eight children there. Despite five successes the three failures weighed heavily on him. Even though the children had been clearly sick Anders couldn’t sense anything odd to focus his magic on like he had with the others. Master didn’t seem disappointed in him. He wasn’t very hopeful that his cock and balls would be unwrapped however.

Brother Sebastian had arrived at the orphanage while Anders had been busy. He’d watched, speaking quietly with Master, Garrett standing placidly to one side also watching. Afterwards they’d gone to one of their favorite café’s. The remains of their meal had been cleared away but Master and Brother Sebastian remained. With a full belly and unable to speak to Garrett, Anders found himself trying not to doze off.

“Sebastian,” Master said sounding concerned. “He seems unusually tired.”

He felt Master petting his head and forced his eyes open. Anders sat up a little straighter and tried to pay attention.

“That happened with Garrett once,” Brother Sebastian said. “When we spent most of the morning and afternoon on the coast one day.”

“Perhaps we should be going,” Master said still sounding concerned. The petting hadn’t stopped either and Anders couldn’t help a small smile.

“If you will allow me a moment of indulgence I’d like to send Garrett with you for the rest of the day.”

He didn’t hear Master’s response but he turned slightly in his chair.

“Attend me Garrett,” Brother Sebastian said quietly.

His head was pressed to Master’s leg and he felt a hand over his ear. Anders let his eyes close and tried not to think of what was about to happen. He was very glad Master preferred privacy when he used Anders. Brother Sebastian almost never went to the gardens but it wasn’t uncommon for him to use Garrett’s mouth anywhere it was allowed.

Garrett didn’t particularly care who was watching or where he was. If Brother Sebastian had wanted his mouth in the middle of mass Garrett would have happily done it. What mattered to Garrett was following orders quickly. Anders always felt a bit angry on his behalf however when this happened around Master.

Anders’ former Master had taken him to the gardens often where he would be used repeatedly, sometimes by anyone passing by. Even by other slaves whose Master’s enjoyed watching them. At café’s such as this Anders was always under the table cloth. He’d been fed nothing but his former Master’s cock at these places before Master had bought him. It was difficult to breath under the table with his nose pressed into clothing. This plus his previous punishments in the public use stocks at the docks had made him loath being used in public.

Public use was one of the few things Master and Brother Sebastian didn’t agree on. Master believed it shouldn’t be allowed at all while Brother Sebastian thought the long table cloths were enough privacy. Even if Master, Brother Sebastian and Master Carver succeeded in their current endeavor the laws on public use were not likely to change. Someone could be found in the gardens at all times of the day and every restaurant had long table cloths.

Master shook him lightly when Brother Sebastian had found release. Anders roused himself feeling a little embarrassed that he’d dozed off in the time Garrett spent under the table cloth. Garrett’s leash was transferred to Master’s cuff. They parted amiably, Brother Sebastian smiling and a little flushed. The walk back home helped rouse him somewhat but Anders was still feeling a bit sleepy.

He thought nothing of being led to the bedroom, Garrett walking silently beside him. Master tucked their leashes at their hips but instead of going to the bed as he’d expected he knelt in front of Anders. He looked quickly to the side and spread his legs when the inside of his thigh was tapped. His loincloth was unhooked and tucked under the cord at his waist.

“You have done very well,” Master said affectionately as he began unwinding the teal silk. “Sebastian is also pleased and we wish to reward your hard work.” He stood after a moment, handed Anders the silk and continued in a commanding tone. “You will both remain in this room until supper. Garrett, I expect Anders hard and his cock and balls bound when you arrive. Use the golden cord.”

“Yes Master Fenris,” Garrett said softly.

“After supper you will both entertain me in the study,” Fenris continued. “Until then the time is yours to do as you please.”

“Master is most kind,” Anders said surprised but grateful.

His cheek was kissed, his balls were fondled and Master pulled lightly on one of his nipple rings. “You have done very well my pet,” Master whispered in his ear. “Mother Bridgett was impressed.”

There was another brief kiss to his cheek and Master walked sedately to the door. When it was closed they stood there for a moment before Garrett turned him and pressed their bodies together, grinning happily. Anders’ fatigue was momentarily forgotten in the praise he’d been given and the reward they had both received.

Both loved pleasing their Master. They would prepare before supper as they had been ordered. Anders looked forward to performing with Garrett for his Master. Until then, being alone together, able to do what they wanted during a rare period of free time. It was the best reward they could receive.

He dropped the silk as he grinned back and their lips crashed together seconds later. Anders guided them to his pallet, their tongues sliding together as he unfastened Garrett’s loincloth. They sunk to their knees and pulled their clothing free, discarding them to the side. Garrett gripped his arse and pulled them together. His cock was already stiff and Anders groaned softly through the kiss.

“Garrett,” he whined quietly breaking away.

“On your back,” Garrett whispered urgently. “It’s been so long…”

They parted very briefly as Anders lay down. Garrett reached under the bed and unerringly grabbed the bottle of oil. Anders held his legs behind his knees and his entrance was slicked as well as Garrett’s cock. Moments later he was filled and his legs were draped over Garrett’s thighs. The larger man leaned over him and thrust shallowly as their lips crashed together again.

Neither closed their eyes as they kissed. Anders gripped his shoulders, Garrett’s hands on the pallet just above his. Both were near silent, the only noise panting breaths between kisses and soft moans. They moved together, not concerned with what could be seen, seeking the closeness they were normally denied. Their rhythm lasted until Garrett was perilously close to release and their motion stopped.

Garrett remained leaned over him, his stiff cock still buried within, panting harshly with their foreheads pressed together. Anders ran his hands through Garrett’s hair, staving off his own release. Master would want to see them peak later. It would be more pleasing to watch if they held it off now. When their breathing became even Garrett sat up slowly and reluctantly pulled out. He scooted closer and ran his hands along Anders’ thighs. Anders sighed happily, content for the moment. Garrett smiled, continued to rub his legs while their cocks slowly softened.

“Do you want to rest a bit?” Garrett asked quietly after a while.

“I am a little tired,” Anders replied just as quietly.

“Sleep if you need to,” he said. “You’ll feel better.”

“I’ll be fine with quiet cuddling,” said Anders. He grinned and rubbed his belly. “Do you like them?”

“Yes.” Garrett lifted his cock by the ring and grinned. “They look very nice.”

Anders rolled to his side when his cock was released and Garrett settled behind him, skin to skin everywhere possible. Garrett draped an arm over his side and held them together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems abrupt. I never had any intentions of following this quest through to the end. It was more about exploring these characters and this AU world a bit more. I realized while looking over the last chapter and trying to think of what came next that it was a perfect place to end this particular fic.
> 
> So the following is slightly epilogue-ish.

For another two months they prepared. Fenris had taken Anders to the orphanage, wandered through Hightown and eventually Lowtown looking for the sick and injured. He was successful more often than not and there were now many whispers about him and Anders.

Sebastian and Carver had taken Garrett and Neria to the outlying areas of Kirkwall, both together and separately. Together they could clear an area and have a precise hole ready for construction workers in a single morning. By himself Garrett had learned to move around moderately heavy objects. Neria had kept a small room in the Amell cellars coated in ice for the last week.

The three of them met at Fenris’ mansion once a week to discuss possible solutions to problems that would inevitably come up. A rigorous screening process for potential buyers was outlined. They discussed what current training would still be necessary for possible candidates, ways of implementing new training and many other things.

Carver had petitioned the Grand Cleric for an audience and it had been granted. After another week or so Fenris now stood outside of her office with Sebastian and Carver. Anders, Garrett and Neria stood behind them, models of perfect obedience. He followed Carver inside of her office, knowing that it might take more than what they had prepared to convince her but also ready to keep trying until she agreed.


End file.
